A Dead End
by FlyAsPaperPlanes
Summary: For 17 year old Brandon, life was never so simple. Of course, when the dead come back to life, it's THAT much more difficult. A girlfriend, plenty of friends, and zombies who want to eat his brain. Something doesn't sound right. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Another Day

Life never was so simple. Of course, Brandon never did search for an understanding of life, hell, he barely understood the purpose of going to school. It was as if everyday he showed up to be re-told everything he knew. It just seemed pointless, but, he did one reason to actually look forward to school, and it surely wasn't to learn.

The alarm buzzed, piercing the depth of Brandon's sleep. His bronze eyes opened just wide enough to see the red numbers of his alarm clock. _Six A.M_ He moaned as he slapped the top of clock, ending the annoyance in his ear at once instantly. A grunt sound escaped Brandon's lips as he slowly lifted his self into a sitting position. _Why'd I go and set this thing early again?_ He sighed and leaped off the bed only to pull on a pair of jeans which had been hanging out of the black dresser to the right of his bed, in the cramped room. Above the dresser rested a katana with the emblem of a dragon on it, Brandon took a second to stare at it in the darkness before continuing.

Brandon slept in his underwear -- a pair of boxers and a tank top, -- the night before after he came out of the shower. He smiled into a mirror as he caught glimpse of his caramel-toned body, and threw a black, graphic designed shirt over his head. Brandon turned on the lights and headed towards the door, --on his way to the kitchen--, but was disturbed by a tapping sound from behind him, at his window. Brandon turned a slowly approached the crimson curtains, only to move them out of the way as he peeped out his window. A smile crept across his lips as soon he saw a face staring back at him through the darkness.

He moved the blinds further out of the way and lifted the window open. The barely seen person approached the window, and put their hands at the base of the window and pulled at it. After a bit of struggling, the person was now sitting on the sill, feet inside of house and staring a Brandon with a grin.

"I thought you were STILL sleep." The person spoke in a calm, soothing voice.

"Nope, I'm usually up at six in the morning. 'S all part of my morning routine." Brandon joked and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Wouldn't be surprised, as lazy as you are." She teased in the same voice as before.

"Maria, I'm the farthest thing from lazy… and you know it." A smile played across his lips as he stepped over to her, and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her gently to his body, pressing hers against his.

Brandon purposely fell backwards and kept Maria in his arms as he plopped on top of the bed. Maria let out a small scream as she fell in his arms.

"Still doesn't prove the fact that you're lazy." Maria pressed on, still teasing.

"I know, but we both know the truth…" Brandon said as he gently pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes instantly closed as he did.

Brandon pulled away, already anticipating how quickly she would get sucked into kiss. She slowly opened her eyes, with the expression of disappointment in her face.

"You enjoy my kisses that much? Wow, I feel special." Brandon chuckled.

He turned around on the bed, positioning himself on top of Maria now, but making sure to keep his weight off her by using his arms to hold his body up. Their bodies were still close enough to touch though. Brandon kissed from her lips, down to her jaw line, and then down to her neck. He slightly began sucked and licked at each place his lips touched. Maria let out a passion-filled moan as she wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck.

"Remember? It's too early in the week." Maria instantly ended the scene she foresaw forming.

The two of them agreed that they would only have sex once a week, or sometimes less than that. Maria felt as if it would only ruin their relationship, but wanted to keep Brandon happy by giving him something to look forward to at the end of the week. Honestly, Brandon could go without it, he truly loved Maria and didn't need sex, but, the way he figured, it was a bonus.

"Yeah, I know. Wasn't goin' to stop me from tryin' though." He smiled and lifted himself a little more, until finally climbing off of her.

She sat up straight, brown hair dropping to her shoulders as she stood in front of Brandon. Maria glanced over at the alarm clock and sighed, realizing thirty minutes went by in a flash. It was now six-thirty, and if they didn't get a move on, they would be late for school.

"Come on lazy, we need to hurry before we end up late because of you AGAIN." She scolded, yet, her voice was still as calm as ever.

Brandon groaned. He hated school almost as much as he hated the teachers. It was like leaving the hell called home, and going to another hell, filled with demons who raised more hell. He turned towards the open window and closed it, barely aware that he did. He returned the curtains to it's original place, keeping the shine from the streetlights out of the room.

The two headed towards the front door, engaged in a conversation that lasted until they arrived at the school. It was a 3 mile walk, but they didn't mind. A bus comes through their neighborhood, but they enjoyed each others company so much that they walked to school everyday. Side by side, hand in hand they walked into the school building and of course, they managed to get a few envious stares from their classmates.

"Brandon!!" A Caucasian kid, -- looking to be about Brandon's age -- hastily walked towards the two, yelling over the other students. "Only one day left, man, and it feels good to be back." He smiled at Maria and stuck his hand out for Brandon, as a greeting gesture.

Brandon did his part, taking the boy's hand and pulling him towards his own body, thrusting his shoulder into the boy's chest. He purposely did it hard, and heard a grunt sound as the boy was near his ear. The boy rubbed the spot where Brandon hit him and shook his head.

"Yeah, what'd you get suspended for though?" Brandon asked. He felt Maria's hand tighten and figured she was upset that the attention was off of her. Brandon let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, gently pulling her towards him as he whispered. "Go to class, I don't want to have you late again, okay?" With that, he placed a kiss right below her ear.

Maria smiled and walked away, instantly being caught-up with her girlfriends as she walked. In an instant she was out of sight, due to the students crowding the hall.

"Uhh… wow… A little too kissy-kissy for campus. Ya' know if a principle would have saw that, you'd be locked up for sexual harassment., right?" He joked, though he was serious about the school's strictness. "Anyways, it was just because of that candy incident."

"Jamie, knowing you, you STILL haven't learned from that have you?" Brandon asked a rhetorical question.

Jamie pulled a few candy bars from his gym bag and shook his head, smiling hard. "Of course I did. Don't get caught again."

They both laughed, but ended up interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing. Knowing what would happen if they were late, the two rushed to their classes. Each period was the same, no work at all, just the fun everyone had being foolish and talking to their peers. The teachers allowed it, after all, it WAS the last week of school, all grades were final and there was nothing else to add to ANY grade book. Seven hours passed by quickly, and Brandon enjoyed every second of it. During last period there was a fight in Brandon's class, but he was so excited about being home for summer vacation that he ignored it.

Brandon hastily walked down the packed hallway, his hands in his pockets and his mind, gone somewhere else. He wasn't aware of the peers in his surroundings, just the path he was walking. As he turned the corner, he felt a body pressed against his and heard a thud. When he finally came to, he really he knocked a girl with square glasses under her eyes. Brandon noticed the length of her hair and was instantly amazed. Most girls around the school with glasses had a certain look, almost geeky, but she was different. The glasses she wore actually made her look attractive, and Brandon noticed.

"Oh… umm… Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention." Brandon drop to the ground, helping pick up the papers he knocked out of her hand.

"No. It was all my fault." The girl replied in a sarcastic tone. She took the papers from Brandon's hands and sighed .

Brandon Ignored the sarcasm and looked at one of the many papers she had. It was a sketch of two people on top of a building in a large city. It was so life-like that Brandon was sucked into the drawing as if he were really there. Just before he could compliment her, she walked away, heading towards the bus ramp. Brandon sighed and headed through the large doors at the entrance of his school, there were two thick wooden doors and two glass doors behind them. Brandon was told that even a car couldn't break through the doors, of course, who would ever test that theory?

He caught up with Maria, -- who was waiting outside with her friends --, and walked down the street, towards there neighborhood.

"… You think you'll be able to stay with me over the next few days? I've got the house to myself, and my mom won't be home for a week." Brandon's dropped his hand from Maria's waist, down to her pants pocket which he put his hand inside.

"Yeah, I'll just tell my parent's the usual thing…" She smiled and looked up, into Brandon's face.

"I'm going over to my Elaine's house." They said in unison before laughing.


	2. Chapter 2: Something New

Brandon sat at the edge of his bed, with a slight smile on his face. He reached his hands out and wrapped his arms around Maria's waist. They had been home for a while and have been talking since they'd gotten home. He pulled her between his open legs and looked up into her face. Maria gently placed her hands on his shoulders, and forced Brandon onto the bed. She slowly climbed on top of him, hands on either side of his body as she pressed her lips against Brandon's.

She began teasing him in her own little way. Maria touched the tip of her tongue against Brandon's lips, as if luring him into her mouth. He took the bait, and guided his tongue into her mouth. She toyed with him even more, gently rubbing the tip of her tongue against his, but still keeping him from going any further by using her tongue to block off his advances. A light moan escaped Brandon's throat, and just like that, Maria knew what she had done to him. A devious grin played across her lips as she slowly pulled away.

Brandon just stared at her, sucking on his bottom lip before sitting up.

"You know what you're doin' to me, don't ya?", his voice matched his eyes as he spoke. They were both filled with lust.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Her innocent tone leaked through the smile on her lips. She began to grind slowly on Brandon, until she felt him growing under her body.

"Mhmmm…. " Brandon shook his head at her.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around Maria, picked her up and put her on her back. Then, out of nowhere there was a low click sound, which was followed by a woman's voice. Brandon turned to the source, and his face was instantly filled with confusion. Maria squirmed, slid her arm under her back and once visible, there was a remote in her hand.

"Ooops…. That was me, sorry." She said as she threw the device to the other side of the bed.

Brandon hadn't heard her, his attention was on the scene showing from the TV. Bodies laying on the ground of what seemed like a subway, and a reporter giving details.

"… around one, this afternoon. It's said to be an act of terrorism, but we aren't certain at the moment. As you can see, these are…. The… bodies… of a few victims of the… umm… gas that was released here." Her face instantly went pale, even though she spoke in a calm voice. "I… umm… I-I was told the bodies were removed. I guess the-…"

The reporter was interrupted by the sound of movement. In the background, out of the camera's focus, one of the bodies moved, and quickly sat up right. The camera focused. The man, who had been on the ground cocked his head to the side like a dog would and let out a low moan.

"S-Sir? Sir, are you okay? Try not to move, we'll get you some help." The reporter kept her voice soothing and calm, although it was obvious she wasn't.

The man looked at her with his cold, lifeless eyes. He hissed loudly, showing all of his teeth which seemed to be a greenish-color. And, in an instant he was on his feet and sprinting in the direction of the camera.

"Oh shit!!" The reporter screamed before she fled from the view of the camera.

The camera was knocked to the ground and then the TV screen showed black and white static.

"The hell?" Brandon stared at the screen in disbelief.

"Wow… that was… _Interesting_. Now, back to us." Maria pulled Brandon close to her body, and then, as if it was not meant to get any further, Maria's phone rang.

Disappointed, Brandon just gazed into Maria's eyes, waiting for the phone call to end.

"Yes, mom?" She spoke with a slight attitude as she talked through the receiver. At last, after five minutes Maria closed her cell phone and had a saddened expression. "I have to go, baby."

Brandon sighed, figuring something like that would happen. "Why?"

"_HE'S_ sick." Maria rolled her eyes at her own comment and sighed. "I'll be back later tonight, so wait for me, okay?"

Brandon smiled and nodded before gently kissing Maria's lips. He lifted himself from her body and helped her off of his bed. "Of course. Don't have me waiting too long though…"

"Promise." Maria smiled back, and as soon as she stood, she placed a kiss on Brandon's lips while hugging him. "I love you."

"Love you too." He hated how whenever she left his side he felt she would be gone forever. It always got to him.

Brandon walked her to his front door before heading back to his room. Since there wasn't much to do in his neighborhood, he hopped in his bed and decided to take a nap. Almost as soon as he touched the sheets, he dozed off. Hours later, Brandon was waken by a sound at his window, he smiled.

He lifted himself from the bed, slowly approached the crimson curtains, and moved them out of the way as he looked at a familiar face through the window. Maria. Brandon quickly opened the window and smiled at her.

"Took you long enough… " Brandon leaped out the window but landed wrong, his ankle slightly twisted.

He rolled on the ground, making sure his ankle didn't twist any further than it did. Brandon lied on his back and looked at Maria. She had the same clothes as before, but, her shirt seemed different, as if there was a new design on it, a red one. Maria looked at Brandon on the ground and lunged herself on him. Brandon smiled slightly and lifted her shoulders, pulling her away so that he could kiss her, but he froze.

He saw something, something familiar in her eyes. They were blank, and lifeless, like the man from the local news. Brandon knew something wasn't right. Maria began hissing, and biting at Brandon although she got only a mouthful of air.

"Baby, are you alright?" Brandon asked. He now had to use a bit of strength to keep her face at a distance.

She replied with a hiss sound. The hissing stopped in it's tracks as a loud noise struck Brandon's ears. It resembled a gun shot. Maria's head dropped to Brandon's chest, and the only thing he could see now was an open hole in the back of her head, and blood. He screamed in terror and threw her body to the side of him.

_I'm dreaming. I'm still sleeping, this isn't happening at all. I'm still in my bed… yeah, that's all._

Brandon stayed on the ground and looked at the sky. Soon, there was darkness that covered the sun. An eclipse? No, it was a girl, holding a gun. He could now see down the barrel of it.

"Have you been bitten?" Her voice was soothing, yet familiar. Brandon liked the sound of it.

"Huh? Who are you?" Brandon asked after realizing she asked a question.

"Have you been bitten?!" Her voice changed, it was no longer soothing, now it was cold.

"No. I haven't" Brandon spoke as if he was forced to. His face was terrified once he noticed the gun was in his face.

"Good. I was running low on ammo." The girl said as she dropped her gun to her side. She didn't bother to help Brandon up, she just turned away from him and looked towards his house. "You live here?"

Brandon nodded and sat up. He looked over himself briefly and noticed the red stains on his clothing. Blood. It made him panic, until the point where he realized it wasn't his blood.

"Yeah, I do." He looked towards the girl with a grim expression.

"Good. Won't be able to stay for long, but we can use this until…. Something changes…" She headed towards the window and climbed inside with ease. Brandon noticed.

He also noticed that her hair was long, and in a ponytail.

"Hey, don't I know you? Don't you go to Adunaic High?" Brandon stood and followed her to his window.

"Yeah. I do." She seemed uninterested in the conversation. "Alexandre."

"Huh?"

"The name's Alexandre, just call me Alex."

Brandon pulled himself inside and closed the window behind him. He nodded to her and smiled slightly, sticking his hand out as if he wanted her to shake it. She ignored it, again.

"Not really friendly, are you? Well, I'm Brandon."

Alex turned towards his bedroom door, then back to Brandon. She nodded to him and gave a false smile. "Nice to meet you, Brandon."

Brandon sighed and turned back to his window. His eyes instantly locked on Maria and tears began forming in his eyes, he held strong. Brandon closed the curtains and leaned against the window, head in his hands. Alex looked at him, and then down to her .45 caliber pistol.


End file.
